Adventures of M: Professor - part 2
by pannadela
Summary: A first princess's rescue.


In home's basement gathered its all dwellers. Professor and his pupils. Some days earlier professor organized special room for this event. But they were followed. One of pupils named Red knocked off small vase, that broke. It woke up its guests: a young man named Finn and his friends: Jake and Pannadela.

-What was that? - Pann asked Finn.

-I don't know. Let's check it. - Finn answered.

And they left their room. After it they followed weird noises from lower floor. They stopped at big door near Professor's lab, where they were some hours earlier.

-What we will do now? - Jake asked.

-I have an idea. - Pann said.

And she took one of two violet cristals.

-I'm smallest person from you. I will go into with that cristal, and you will be able to see, what is happening here. - she explained.

-But we need some moonlight. - Jake said to her.

-I am prepaired for this.

And she took small bottle, that was full of light.

-You really don't know, what Lue has... You really don't know... - she said to Finn and Jake and she went trougth big door.

It was big hall hid behind giant curtain. Pann grabbed bottle with moonlight and cristal. And she emerged her hands from behind of that curtain. On second side, that means, on Finn and Jake's side, appeared small picture of this, that she saw. But suddenly, something began to pull Khael's Cristal, that since some time was Finn's denture, in direction of door.

-Finn! - Jake whispered to Finn and he tried to stop Finn, but it was very hard.

In the same moment Pann watched this, what was happening in this room. Professor with his pupils behind him standed on podium in opposition of another podium. On one of his hand was special glove. By this hand he held a hand of ghost, that looked like a princess. She looked very frightened. And a ceremony began.

-Today is day, when we will release our friend Musclar AGAIN! Now, I have hope, that this girl will be the best gift for him! And now, let's begin it! He MUST hear our calling!

After Professor's speech, he with his pupils began to call:

-BLAAAAAAH! BLAAAAAH!

And opposite of them, over another podium, appeared portal. From this portal went two weird creatures.

One of them looked like Pink, but its body was black. It had closed eyes, and on the eyelids were drew eyes. It even standed on four limbs, like Pink. Second on looked like a muscled midget with hair, that looked like hairs of god, that Emians believed in Old Times - Ategev, God of Storms.

After it, professor began to talk to black creature:

-Welcome Black. We are meeting again, huh? I know, that you don't trust us at all, but we have something for you.

And he showed ghost of that girl.

-This is surely princess! If you will marry her, you will be King! But there is one condition, that you must to make! Give us back Musclar!

Creature named Black looked at Professor, and said:

-BLAAEH! BLEEEAH!

-I understand it as affirmative answer. - Professor said.

And he whispered something to ghost, and she flew to Black.

But suddenly in this moment door broke and to this room came up Finn and Jake. Noise was so big, that turned attention of Black and Professor.

-I'm sorry, Pann. I've tried... - Jake began to explain.

-Be quiet! - Pann said to him, whispering. - I have hope, that no one...

And in this moment curtain felt. And behind them appeared this muscled midget. He grabbed Finn and Pann for legs, and he pulled them trougth hall. Jake had more luck, because he ran away in last minute. When they appeared at the middle of big hall, both Black and Professor looked at them.

-BLAAAH BLEEH! - Black said to his helper, that came back to him.

Professor went down from a podium and he came to Finn and Pann.

-Oh please, why you destroyed our negotiations? I said you that you must sleep that...

And suddenly a giant noise called.

It was Black. Ghost Princess escaped from that room in unknown direction.

-BLAAAAAAAEEEH! - Black said and he with his helper attacked Professor's pupils.

Finn, Pann and Professor looked at it. And suddenly Professor said his hoarse voice:

-I cant more hold that mystery.

And he changed into Joji.

-Has someone sword? - he asked Finn and Pann.

Pann gave him her sword. And Joji jumped to a podium. He began to fight with Black and his helper.

-We must to help him. - Pann said to Finn.

-But you don't have... - Finn stopped in half of sentence, because Pann raised fragment of floor. - That means... Let's go.

And they joined Joji in fight. In one moment pupils joined to them. And they fought. It would seem, that it was sure, that Finn, Pann, Joji and pupils will win. But, unfortunately, muscled midget, that was named Magnus, defeated them all. They all layed on floor. When Magnus standed above Joji, that now looked as Professor. He said with rest of powers:

-Why... Why you, Musclar... You're like my son...

And suddenly something broke cellar. It was Jake, but in his father's disguise. In father's tuxedo and his sword. It turned attention of Magnus.

-As Son of Joshua I order you and your lord to give up.

Black and Magnus slowly raised their hands.

-Black, I order you to release Musclar from your slavery.

Suddenly from Magnus head all his black hair fell on ground. And he looked around, like he tried to remind something for himself. And he ran to Professor, and he tried to revive him. At the same moment Black jumped to second podium and he turned his head to Jake.

-In name of Kingdom of the Land of M...

But Black has already disappeared in his portal.

Jake looked around and he came to Musclar. And near them appeared Ghost Princess. With souls of Finn, Pann, Professor, and pupils. And she pointed them bodies. Souls immediately went to bodies. And they woke up.

Professor looked at Musclar:

-Musclar...

And he hugged him.

All of them woke up. Finn, Jake, Pann and pupils. Finn immendiately ran to Jake and he hugged him.

-Jake, you're great! How you got all of these items? - he said to him.

-It's secret. I can't say it to no one, even you. - Jake responded and he winked to Ghost Princess.

After it, Finn came to Professor and he said to him:

-Say us, from where you have Ghost Princess?

-I didn't kidnapped her, she only poked around forest. - Professor began to explain. - I took her to house and I got an idea to marry her with Black to get back my another pupil, that he kidnapped.

-I'll forgive you, but you must promise me, that you will not kidnap anyone. - Ghost Princess said to Professor.

-I promise. - Professor said to her.

-I'll remember it. Now, I'm warping to my familiar Ooo. - she said and disappeared.

It was late morning.

After some hours Finn, Jake and Pann were on their horses outside of Professor's house.

-I have only hope, that we will meet again. - he said to them.

-We too. - Finn, Jake and Pann said to him.

And they moved in direction of an island named Floodplains - a place, where Aquanids live. This time they were on the scent of Slime Princess.

But in Professor's house, at the late evening, when anybody slept, Professor and Flyer talked.

-Flyer. - Professor said to Flyer.

-What?

-You know some part of this world. Whe did you met a girl...

-You say, Viola?

-Yes... Did you SERIOUSLY loved her?

-Her... Not. I only liked her. She looked like purple-haired japanese girl or something. It's not my ideal.

-But... Or if I told you, that I fell in love in someone?

-Who?

-Nevermind.

-Professor, don't be shy. Anybody has any secret. Like me. I...

-Don't say. Okay, I felt in love in Pannadela.

-I understand. You look like an old man, and she is just small girl.

-Yeah, that's problem.

-But, I have a plan.

-What?

-You saw me in my second forme?

-Yes. It looks pretty cool.

-So, I'll do this: I'll go to Metro to end my studies.

-But... What if another pupils will notice your absence?

-I have an idea.

Professor, that just changed into Joji took small ball from his pocket. He threw it on ground, and there appeared his double. He looked like him as Professor, but with blackglasses, beard and moustache. And he came out of terrasse.

-Now, look at this. - Joji said.

Joji whistled a melody, and from bushes jumped Beakneck. Flyer ran away, because he was afraid of Beacknecks. Joji clapped it in neck, and Beakneck changed into fleabitten gray horse. He jumped at it and he said:

-I'll find you, Pann. For our love.

And he ran in direction of Metro.


End file.
